That Exorcist, a Butler!
by TsukiHoshiAsa
Summary: Something strange was going on in London, and Allen was sent to check it out, see if it had anything to do with Innocence, but to get the needed info, he had to get a job as a butler. Before even that could happen though, he must pass a few tests. R&R!
1. Initiation

Sebastian blinked slowly, looking down at the white-haired boy that had suddenly shown up at the Phantomhive mansion, requesting a place working there as something similar to a butler-in-training. He looked the boy over with a calculating eye, pertaining as much as he could from just that glance.

One thing that was for sure, he looked rather young, seeming as if he couldn't be any older that fourteen or fifteen, with merrily sparkling eyes the color of storm-clouds. The creamy pale skin of his face was interrupted only by a gruesome scar running down the left side of his face, cutting through his eye. The boy's hair was a wispy white, like new-fallen snow, and he was dressed nicely for someone coming in off the streets, as he had claimed. A white collared shirt beneath a dark grey vest, tied off by a limp red ribbon in a bow. Black trousers and boots completed the outfit. "What did you say your name was again?" Sebastian asked of him after a few moments of silence.

"Allen Walker, sir." The boy answered with a slight nod, as if to emphasize the truth of that statement. The movement caused his snowy hair to momentarily flick into his face, and he gently brushed it away with one gloved hand.

"Hmm…" Sebastian contemplated, wondering if it would be a good idea to hire him or not. Of course, he'd have to be strong enough to withstand an attack on Ciel's mansion, as were the other servants, but something seemed off about this Allen boy, something he wasn't telling. The scar, for one, was a curious thing. Sebastian could see through the flecks of silver locks that the very beginning of that star was in the shape of a pentacle, a demon's mark, yet he didn't sense any demonic power from him.

Finally, Sebastian consented. "Come in." He said, bowing politely and stepping away from the door, opening it wide to welcome Allen in. "We will have you for a day, and see what you can do. Then I shall make my decision."

"Thank you, sir." Allen said, dipping low in his own bow of thankfulness, and stepped inside, slate-grey eyes immediately widening at the sheer size of the place, as well as its elegancy. It was as if he'd never seen such a mansion before.

Of course, he hadn't. The last time Allen had seen something like this was at Krory's Castle, and though this place wasn't as littered with morbid statues and grim gargoyles, it still had a strange and unwelcoming aura about it. Every bit of his instincts told him that this was not a safe place to be. That, and his left eye, the one which bore the mark of an Akuma, was throbbing painfully, though he didn't show. It was as if an Akuma was dancing teasingly just outside the field that his vision could reach. That, or he'd finally come across a demon that could disguise itself so well that not even his eye could detect it.

"This way for your first assignment." Sebastian called to him, motioning to one door just off to the right of where the elegant stairs ended, before turning and disappearing through it himself. Allen followed, wondering where this door could have led, and what the first task of his 'initiation', as he'd pictured it as, entertaining, for a moment, the thought that it might be like joining some sort of club. Led through a few more doors, he finally ended up in a room that appeared to be a kitchen. The most prominent feature though, was the man _in_ the kitchen, holding a flamethrower aimed at a raw piece of meat that sat on the tabletop in the middle of the room.

The man had a tousle of blonde hair atop his head, a cigarette dangling from his mouth, and a bit of stubble on his chin. His chef's coat was smudged with soot, and goggles covered his eyes in preparation for setting off the dangerous instrument he held, which would, inevitably, turn the poor steak into little more than a lump of charcoal. "Meet Bard." Sebastian said, motioning towards the man.

Sebastian stood by the door after leading Allen in, and said, "Your first task will be to help prepare dinner for the young master." And though it was not spoken aloud, Allen was also to keep Bard from incinerating half their stock of food, and blowing up the kitchen. Then, turning to Bard, he informed him, "This boy will assist you in preparing dinner tonight." Sebastian delivered a cold glare to Bard, warning him against using the flamethrower, and Bard, seeing the icy look from the demonic butler, slowly and carefully set the instrument down on the tabletop. With that, Sebastian left.

Bard sighed, resisting grumbling as he turned from the door to the kid he'd been left with. "So kid, what's you're name?" He asked gruffly, pulling the goggles from his face to rest around his neck, wiping his hands on the white chef's apron and letting his fists come to rest at his hips.

"Allen Walker." Allen answered politely, smiling kindly, holding out a white gloved hand to shake. Bard took his hand, in turn offering his own friendly grin. "What can I help with?" Allen then asked, glancing around the kitchen for anything he could do. The ingredients lining the shelves only reminded him all the more of the fact that he hadn't eaten since before the several hour train ride, and even longer seeming carriage ride, that carried him here. As if in response to this thought, his stomach resounded with a loud gurgling growl, and Allen smiled sheepishly. "I guess I'm a bit hungry."

Bard chuckled at the youngster, motioning with a knife he'd picked up from the table over to shelves full of vegetables, and then the sink. "You can wash and cut the vegetables for tonight's dinner. We'll need carrots, potatoes, and celery."

Allen nodded in response, moving over to grab a good amount of the specified vegetables, placing them in a strainer he found and running them under the sink, little flecks of brown dirt coming off of them as he worked. Once he deemed them clean enough to eat, he moved them to the cutting board, cutting a few carrots in half length wise and setting them parallel to each other on the board, before quickly chopping the carrot into small cubes, guiding the knife and holding the orange vegetables in place, careful not to cut himself. A strange, hissing sound started up behind Allen, but he hardly paid any attention to it, thinking that maybe this would be a test of his concentration. The success of the mission depended on gaining work here, so he'd been given a few tips in his dossier as he left, and he had to be sure to keep concentrated on the task at hand. A few more carrots, several potatoes, and a couple stalks of celery later, he had the strainer filled with cubed vegetables.

Satisfied with his work, he picked the strainer up, the persistent hissing still lingering in the background, he turned to a sight that made his stomach drop. Bard stood over the piece of red meat, rolled up around a stick of dynamite. A _lit_ stick of dynamite. The fuse was already near its end. "No!" Allen shouted, leaping at the offending explosive, reaching out in an attempt to snuff the sparking flame out before it reached the black powder within. Alas, his efforts were for naught.

The flame died down, and moments later, with Allen's hand hardly inches from the deadly cooking method, it exploded, sending out a deafening boom, the walls rattling, spices falling off their shelves and rolling haphazardly around on the floor. When the smoke cleared, Bard had rather frizzed hair, the front of his apron even more smudged than before, and Allen lay in the corner, a tangle of pots, pans, and lanky limbs. His hair was dusted with soot, giving it a deeper grayish hue, his face little more than a black coating of soot with two stormy eyes and a mouth.

In moments, Sebastian stood in the doorway, a sigh rising in his throat as he casually walked over to the boy on the floor. Picking a stray carrot cube from the top of the sooty head, the remnants of said vegetable, and many others, lying in a disarray all over the floor, and sighed once more, offering nothing more than a disapproving _'tsk'_, before leaving.


	2. PluPlu

Chapter 2: The Grounds

Allen had maybe ten minutes to clean himself up, and partially help Bard clean up the kitchen, from the messy explosion. He could be found reaching up to place a bottle of cayenne pepper seeds on a rather high up shelf, standing on his tiptoes, when Sebastian came in. Allen's eye, though he hardly noticed, acknowledged the demon butler's entrance by causing the throbbing in his eye to increase. Now it went from a bothersome ache to an almost painful pounding. He reacted by pausing, going back down to the flats of his feet and blinking a few times, bringing his white-gloved hand up to his eye.

His mental realization of Sebastian was when he pulled the bottle of spices out of Allen's hand, setting it easily upon the shelf that Allen had struggled to reach earlier. Allen jumped. He'd never heard the butler coming, and that was something coming from Allen. "Uwah!" He let out a short shout of surprise, backing away with one hand clutching his heart. "Don't scare me like that." He said, panting slightly. The butler only smiled politely.

"Please, follow me for your next job." Sebastian said before turning and leaving the disheveled kitchen behind. Allen, looking around, nodded his head in a quick apology. "I'll be back to help later." He offered, before following Sebastian at a brisk pace. He continued to marvel at the elegancy of the entire place, and had only realized where they'd gone when Sebastian stopped, leading motioning Allen outside to the gardens where a young blonde boy was pruning the hedges. Not very successfully though.

The leaves were trimmed unevenly, littering the grounds where they'd failed to have been picked up. Random branches poked out from here and there in even the hedges that were supposedly already 'trimmed', if it could be called that. "You will help Finnian get the grounds in order." He said, gesturing out to the boy, a straw gardening hat on his back.

Upon hearing his name, Finnian turned around, seeing Sebastian and a young boy with white hair. "Oh, hello Sebastian," He said with a friendly smile, giving a wave to the black butler and the white-haired youth. "Who is he?" He asked, sending a curious look towards Allen.

"This," Sebastian said, giving Allen a gentle nudge forward, "Is a possible newcomer to our mansion's staff. His name is Allen Walker. He'll assist you in cleaning up the grounds today." With that said, the butler promptly turned and reentered the building, leaving the two new acquaintances to their own devices.

"Finnian? That was your name right?" Allen asked, approaching the blonde youth who seemed to be around the same age as him, offering him a hand.

"Call me Finnie!" The blonde said excitedly, taking Allen's hand and shaking it vigorously, the other one being occupied by a rather large pair of shears, which he was currently using to clip the hedges to perfection… If that was what you could call the half decent disarray.

"Alright," Allen replied, smiling, "Finnie it is. So, is there anything you'd like me to do?"

Finnie paused, his round, green eyes wide as he thought. "Oh gosh," He said, "I've never had anyone to give orders to before…" And after a few more moment's contemplation, he snapped his fingers, surprised expression gone, "I know! Could you pick up all the clippings while I trim the bushes?" Allen nodded. "Great!" Finnie exclaimed, and set back to trying to tame the unruly bushes. Allen began to collect the stray leaves and branches, to the last tiny leaf. The success of his mission depended on him getting the job, he wanted to impress them.

All went well for about ten minutes. Then, all of a sudden, the earths seemed to shake. Some of the branches slipped out of Allen's grasp, and he swayed on his feet. "What is this, an earthquake?" He asked loudly above the pounding and shaking, which was growing louder, stronger, and nearer. Finnie stopped clipping the bushes, seeming only then to notice the earth shaking. "Oh, no," He said brightly, "That's just Plu-Plu." He said smiling and returning to his work.

Plu-Plu? What in the world? Allen's unasked question was answered when a giant silver wolf-thing came bounding over the horizon, giant muzzle open, showing giant teeth, with a giant pink tongue lolling out happily. A bead of sweat rolled down Allen's face. Everything about this dog was giant, and not exactly natural. Its huge tail whipped side to side destructively, breaking branches off of trees, smashing hedges to the ground and causing all out destruction. It only stopped its rampage when Finnie reached out and grabbed it by the snout, pulling it seemingly effortlessly off the ground. He swung the dog in an arc over his head to land on its back on the other side of the blonde, who was obviously stronger than he looked.

"Oh, that Plu-Plu." Allen said meekly, surprised by Finnie's strength, and the dog's size. He paled a bit.

Finnie glanced back at Allen, and laughed lightly at the expression on Allen's face. "Don't worry, he wont hurt you, come on!" Finnie waved him over, and Allen approached, somewhat reluctantly. He placed a careful hand on the dog's belly. When he failed to lose any limbs, he began to rub the dog's belly. This was met with a deafening thankful bark, and Plu-Plu's foot began to kick, sadly flattening the hedges even more.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, the dog leapt up, and Allen found himself pinned to the ground by paws the size of car tires, and being drenched in giant dog saliva. Allen couldn't help but laugh at the tickling sensation of the large tongue rasping his cheek, and he scratched under the dog's furry chin. Once more, Allen was taken aback as most of the weight disappeared, and instead of a monster-sized dog, he was underneath a man who had silver hair, red eyes, and was completely nude. "What in the-?" Allen exclaimed, shock causing him to shove the man off him and scramble back.

"Oh, sorry," Finnie said, grinning sheepishly, "He does that when he gets excited.

Sebastian chose that unlucky moment to come check on Allen and Finnie. He disapprovingly scanned the destroyed lawn. Though it wasn't as bad as it had been sometimes before, it certainly wasn't ready for any guests. Thank God that none were coming over that day. Then his eyes locked on two silver haired beings. Plu-Plu and Allen. Sebastian tsk'd reproachfully, picked Plu-Plu up by the collar as if he were a regular puppy and not a nude man, and turned, heading back to the house. "While I deal with the family pet," he said softly, but Allen could tell that there was annoyance beneath the calm guise, "You just try not to ruin anything else. I'll be back in a moment for your next assignment."

**A/N: Hullo there! This took a while… I had writers block for quite a bit. But because I heard the first volume of Kuroshitsuji comes out in English on Jan. 10****th****, I got inspired again, started watching the anime again(though I think the manga's much better, but meh). That pulled me outta my slump. So sorry this took so long. I hope its not too horrible or anything. We'll get into exciting stuff soon, I promise. As a little sneak peek or something, it'll be a bit of a duel between Sebas-chan and Allen. After all, none of the Phantomhive servants can be only good at normal things. They have to be **_**exceptional. **_** Review, it makes me want to write more, faster. **


End file.
